Fora de si
by unknow-chan
Summary: De repente, eles descobriram ter perdido o controle sobre tudo, inclusive sobre os próprios sentimentos. Kyoya X Haruhi. Concluída.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ei, o que significa 'disclaimer', afinal?O.O**

**Eu procurei no dicionário e não achei.T.T**

**FORA DE SI**

-Kyoya! –Tamaki gritava a plenos pulmões. –Eu descobri uma coisa terrível!!

Sem qualquer consentimento, arrasta-o para atrás de uma coluna.

-Caiu a bolsa de valores?

-Não...

-O mercado internacional entrou em colapso?

-Não...

-Então nem é grave.

-É SIIIMM!!! –O loiro abriu um berreiro.

-Tamaki, eu não tenho tempo e muito menos paciência para lidar com criancices. Olha que eu chamo a SuperNanny. –Retira o celular do bolso para complementar a ameaça.

-NÃO!! A SUPERNANNY, NÃO!!! –Ajoelhou-se e abraçou as pernas de Kyoya.

-Levante-se, essa não é a postura digna de um homem. –Kyoya o ajuda a se erguer. –E me conte o que aconteceu, se foi tão terrível assim, estarei disposto a ouvi-lo.

-Tá... –Tamaki pega um lenço para limpar o nariz. –Eu descobri que... SOU UM TREMENDO PERVERTIDO!!

-Só agora caiu a ficha... Digo, porque pensa isso?

-Ontem, eu sonhei que a Haruhi estava a meu lado na cama,e coberta apenas por um lençol... –Tamaki tentava engolir o choro.

-E daí?

-Como assim, 'e daí'?

-Você ficou _só_ olhando?

-SIM!Sim, eu olhei!!Como sou desprezível! –Tamaki agarrava-se ao lenço, na ausência de seu querido ursinho de pelúcia. Kyoya suspirou.

-Meu caro amigo Suou, você não é um pervertido...

-Não sou? –O loiro esboça um inocente sorriso.

-...É um completo idiota!

-BUUÁÁÁ!

-Olha... –Kyoya mostra o nome 'SuperNanny' na agenda do celular.

-NÃO!Eu fico quietinho!! –Tamaki encolheu-se no canto, abriu um pacote de Cheetos e começou a contar as argolinhas que colocava nos dedos.

-Essa sua mania... –Kyoya balançou a cabeça em negação. –Por que não coloca anéis que são apropriados e feitos exclusivamente para isso, ao invés de salgadinhos?

-Kyoya-sempai... –Haruhi surge detrás da coluna. –Eu ouvi toda a sua conversa com Tamaki-sempai.

-HARUHI, VOCÊ OUVIU _TUDO_?! –Tamaki entrou em estado de choque ao perceber que não só Haruhi ouvira, mas também o restante dos integrantes do Host Club. Percebeu que as colunas podem esconder pessoas, porém, não abafam o som.

A prova disso é que escutava as gargalhadas dos gêmeos, Hikaru e Kaoru.

-Sei como resolver o problema do Tamaki-sempai, tenho um anel comigo. –Abre a mão, mostrando-o e entrega para o loiro.

-Haruhi... –Chora emocionado. –Mesmo com toda a sua pobreza, ainda compra um anel para mim! –Coloca-o no anelar direito.

-Na verdade, veio grátis num chiclete.

-_O QUÊ?!_ –Surpreendeu-se. –Chicletes plebeus trazem jóias de brinde?!

-Esse anel é de plástico.

Enquanto Tamaki via seu castelo de fantasias ruir, Haruhi fez uma pergunta a Kyoya.

-Será que eu falei o que não devia?

-Imagina... É melhor ele receber essas desilusões de amigos do que da vida.

**Continua...**

-------------------------

**Por enquanto este apenas é o prólogo da fic, pretendo continuar, mas é difícil escrever uma história contando piadas no mesmo ritmo da autora de Ouran. Ufa! De qualquer forma, vou tentar.**

**Unknow-chan**

------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**FORA DE SI**

_De repente, eles descobriram ter perdido o controle sobre tudo, inclusive sobre os próprios sentimentos._

_**Segundo capítulo**_

-Tono, o que está fazendo? –Os gêmeos perguntaram em uníssono para Tamaki, que carregava várias fitas e sacos de balões.

Aparentemente, havia superado a crise do dia anterior. Cantarolava enquanto segurava o material em mãos antes de despejá-los no chão, pois recebera uma informação valiosa.

-Hikaru! Kaoru! Ajudem-me a enfeitar o host club! –O que deveria ser um pedido, pareceu mais uma ordem.

-Nem vem! Nós somos ricos, não fazemos as coisas... Mandamos os outros fazerem! –Kaoru disse de modo convincente.

-Isso! Continue com esse tipo de pensamento e será uma pessoa medíocre! –Tamaki tentou rebater o argumento. –Fortunas podem ser perdidas da noite para o dia, sabia?!

-Claro que sabemos disso... –Hikaru complementou. –É por isso que estudamos, inteligência! Se tivéssemos um futuro realmente garantido, não estaríamos aqui!

Os gêmeos deram-se os braços, fingiram-se de ofendidos e viraram as costas para Tamaki, com a intenção de deixá-lo sozinho, jamais ajudariam o loiro por vontade própria, ainda mais por um motivo desconhecido que, decididamente, não os interessava nem um pouco.

-Mas é por uma boa causa! –Tamaki gritou. –É o aniversário da Haruhi! Eu queria fazer uma festa-surpresa para ela!

Imediatamente, a audição de ambos tornou-se aguçada pela simples menção do nome da única garota pertencente ao clube dos anfitriões.

-A gente topa! –Deram meia-volta, se fosse para agradar a Haruhi, faria tudo que fosse possível com muito bom gosto. Empurraram Tamaki, que caiu desastrosamente, e juntaram tudo para preparar a grandiosa festa.

-É aniversário da Haruhi-chan? –Mori abriu a porta e Hani entrou correndo, entusiasmado para também ajudar com os preparativos.

-Peraí, o que estão fazendo? Vão acabar com todos os meus créditos na frente da Haruhi! Eu não deveria ter pedido a ajuda de vocês! –Tamaki fez uma careta, morrendo de ciúmes. –E como vocês dois souberam disso, se estavam do lado de fora?

Antes que Mori ou Hani pudessem responder, Hikaru interveio:

-Espera aí, tono... A verdadeira pergunta é: Como você soube disso?

-Hm... –Tamaki sorriu vitorioso, fez uma pose épica e começou a falar. –Eu soube através de meu pai, dono e diretor deste colégio, que Haruhi aniversaria no dia...

-Amanhã. –Kyoya interrompeu o falatório com uma simples palavra.

-Peraí, não é justo! Você já sabia?! –Tamaki gritou perplexo.

-O pai da Haruhi já havia me contado. –Kyoya respondeu rígido, fitando o loiro. –E você fala alto demais...

Isso mesmo! –Hani continuou. –Eu e Mori-chan estávamos no pátio quando ouvimos Tamaki-chan falar sobre a festa-surpresa para o aniversário da Haruhi.

-Inclusive, várias de nossas clientes também ouviram e quiseram dar parabéns a Haruhi. –Mori terminou de dizer calmamente.

-Isso quer dizer que a Haruhi também escutou! Estragou a surpresa, tono! –Os gêmeos fuzilavam Tamaki com o olhar, preparados para dar-lhe uma boa surra.

-Não, ela não escutou... –Kyoya interrompeu antes que Tamaki fosse espancado. –Ela já foi embora, pediu que hoje eu a dispensasse do serviço no host club, pois teria que voltar para casa mais cedo.

-Ufa, que alívio! –Os gêmeos e, principalmente Tamaki, suspiraram.

-Kyoya, se você sabia que era aniversário da Haruhi, por que não nos contou? –Tamaki perguntou confuso. –Assim, poderíamos festejar todos juntos.

-Eu sei, mas há um 'porém' em toda essa história... –Kyoya disse bastante sério. –Se soubéssemos do aniversário da Haruhi, consequentemente, teríamos que presenteá-la. Então, qual o presente ideal?

-Jóias! –Tamaki imediatamente respondeu. –A pobrezinha da Haruhi só tem anéis de plástico...

-Acorda, tono! Ela não liga para essas coisas, com certeza preferiria um buquê de rosas. –Os gêmeos responderam.

-Acho que seria uma caixa de bombons, afinal a Haruhi é meio gulosinha! –Hani já podia sentir o aroma dos doces.

-Sim... Chocolate com muitos morangos... –Mori concordou com Hani.

-Não é nada disso. –Kyoya finalizou. –O presente perfeito seria perdoar a dívida da Haruhi por ter quebrado aquele vaso.

**Continua...**

---------------------------------

**Desculpem a demora ao postar o segundo capítulo, mesmo assim espero que tenha valido a pena.**

**Prometo que serei mais rápida ao postar os próximos capítulos.**

**Não deixem de ler ;)**

**Até o terceiro capítulo,**

**Unknow-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**FORA DE SI**

_**Terceiro capítulo**_

Todos permaneceram em um silêncio incomum e amedrontador, capaz de gelar a alma de qualquer ser vivo.

Pareciam hipnotizados se não fosse por Tamaki, que girava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sem entender a seriedade dos demais membros do clube.

-O que foi? Qual é o problema? –Perguntou, quem respondeu foi Kyoya e mesmo assim, levara alguns segundos para fazê-lo.

-É que... Se perdoarmos a dívida, a Haruhi não terá motivos para continuar no clube.

-A gente não quer a Haruhi-chan longe! –Hani tentava conter o choro, abraçado a Mori, que acariciava sua cabeça.

-A Haruhi não vai mais ter que fingir ser um garoto! –Hikaru começou.

-Se isso acontecer, os outros meninos vão começar a dar em cima dela e talvez, ela até arranje um namorado! –Kaoru completou.

-ISSO NUNCA! –O grito de Tamaki iniciara uma discussão verbal entre os membros do clube. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, mas ninguém se entendia.

Hani começou a chorar e Mori o embalava no colo para tentar acalmá-lo.

O único que, aparentemente, não perdera o controle era Kyoya. Sequer prestava-se a ouvir a discussão, seria um sério problema perder um dos membros do Host Club mais requisitados pelas clientes.

Não só porque fazia aquelas garotas torrarem rios de dinheiro com o host club, havia outros membros que atraíam muito mais clientes. Como o Tamaki, por exemplo.

Além disso, no primeiro dia em que a conhecera, ela trouxe-lhe um tremendo prejuízo por conta do vaso quebrado.

No entanto, estava distante, perdido, completamente fora de si como nunca estivera em toda a sua vida.

Sentiria falta dela, afinal.

Mas, infelizmente, era apenas a _mamãe_.

Um porto seguro no qual Haruhi poderia abrigar-se sempre e saberia que nunca estaria sozinha, pois esta é a função que somente uma mãe é capaz de exercer: Zelar pela vida de seus filhos.

E para tal, teria que ser forte e pôr ordem na casa.

-Parem com isso! –Kyoya disse em tom de voz firme. –Estão agindo como bebês! Vai ter festa, sim!

-Eu quero festejar o aniversário da Haruhi, mas não se eu tiver que perdê-la depois. –Tamaki segurava-se para não chorar.

-Como a Haruhi é desinteressada, ela não vai perguntar se ninguém comentar. –Kyoya continuou. –Então, é só manter o sangue frio e não falar a respeito, está bem?

Os demais membros confirmaram, as palavras de Kyoya reforçaram suas esperanças. Enfeitaram o salão com fitas e balões das mais diversas cores, também encomendaram um enorme bolo de chocolate banhado em calda de morango, com várias das mesmas frutinhas espalhadas em sua superfície.

Dessa vez, Kyoya não cobrou os gastos para estender ainda mais a dívida dela.

_Haruhi merecia tudo aquilo e muito mais._

No dia seguinte, todos estavam apreensivos, a festa seria após as aulas. Os gêmeos a atrairiam até o clube, e lá os outros membros já a esperariam para fazer a surpresa.

Passaram-se dez minutos após o término das aulas, os gêmeos estavam demorando... Por fim, apareceram cabisbaixos, sem trazer a aniversariante consigo.

-O que aconteceu? Cadê a Haruhi? –Tamaki, que já estava nervoso, adiantou-se para perguntar enquanto chacoalhava Hikaru tentando obter respostas.

-A Haruhi não veio hoje... –Disse Kaoru. –Já tentamos ligar para a casa dela, mas ninguém atende o telefone.

Uma enorme tristeza invadira Tamaki, o que será que havia acontecido com a Haruhi, meu Deus?

Kyoya lembrou do dia anterior, quando a garota viera pedir-lhe uma folga, sua voz estava fraca, e parecia abatida.

-Kyoya?

Tamaki chamou-o, voltou toda sua atenção para a frase que o loiro diria a seguir:

-_Vamos até a casa da Haruhi procurar por ela._

----------------------------

**O que será que aconteceu a Haruhi?**

**(Tentativa fracassada de fazer suspense):P**

**Até o quarto capítulo,**

**Unknow-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**FORA DE SI**

_**Quarto capítulo**_

Cada membro do clube possuía sua limusine própria, mas para chamá-las teriam que ligar para suas respectivas casas, avisando aos motoristas que desejavam deslocar-se para fora do colégio.

_Demoraria muito tempo, e não poderiam esperar._

Sabe-se lá o que havia acontecido com Haruhi, talvez estivesse precisando de ajuda neste exato momento.

Resolveram pedir a limusine do pai de Tamaki emprestada, mas ele não estava presente no momento, pois teve que realizar uma viagem para comparecer a uma importante reunião.

O problema é que a casa de Haruhi ficava longe, em um subúrbio plebeu afastado. Caso contrário, teriam ido correndo –literalmente –até lá.

Após caminhar o primeiro quarteirão, surgiu um táxi atravessando a esquina, Tamaki foi rápido e gritou, o taxista estacionou ao lado deles.

Porém, havia um problema: Em um carro, há quatro espaços, fora o do motorista, e eles eram seis, não teria lugar para todo mundo.

Pelo menos dois teriam que ficar e procurar outro táxi, contudo nenhum deles estava disposto a ceder. Todos queriam chegar o mais rápido possível à casa de Haruhi, ninguém queria ficar para trás.

Foi então que Kyoya sugeriu que deveriam esquecer o táxi e procurar outro meio de locomoção, em que todos pudessem ir juntos, os demais concordaram... Exceto Tamaki.

Com frases e caretas melodramáticas, disse que Haruhi estava correndo perigo de vida e precisava de sua ajuda. Por isso, não podia abandoná-la e iria de táxi sozinho se fosse preciso.

-Então, o que está esperando? Vá em frente. –Kyoya disse para Tamaki com sua tranqüilidade usual, os gêmeos tentaram rebater o argumento, mas ficaram pasmos ao ouvir o moreno apoiando alguma atitude do loiro.

_Vai chover ou já é o fim do mundo?_

Tamaki entrou superfeliz no carro e bateu a porta:

-Para onde? –O motorista perguntou.

-Para a casa da Haruhi!

-Ahn?! Quem é Haruhi?

Tamaki descobriu a terrível verdade, desejava ir à casa de Haruhi, mas não sabia nem ao menos o essencial, _o_ _endereço._

Desceu do carro, derrotado... Diante do enorme sorriso de satisfação de Kyoya.

-Você sabe o endereço, não é...?

-Claro que sei... –O moreno disse como se a posse daquela preciosa informação não fosse nada de mais.

Ainda tinham um seríssimo problema a resolver.

Não teve jeito, tiveram que adotar uma medida extrema:

_Apelar para o transporte público._

Nenhum deles sabia como chamar um ônibus, ficaram na parada alguns minutos até aproximar-se o primeiro. Tamaki acompanhado dos gêmeos, gritava e balançava os braços freneticamente.

O motorista os encarou assustado e passou direto, quem garante se não eram um bando de malucos?

Kyoya escondeu o rosto com uma das mãos, chamar uma frota de limusines não demoraria tanto quanto esperar um ônibus. O que os outros membros não queriam era permanecer parados enquanto Haruhi poderia estar em perigo.

Apareceu um segundo ônibus e Tamaki meteu-se na frente dele, não deixaria que escapasse igual ao primeiro, foi puxado no último instante por Mori. O ônibus parou num solavanco, os passageiros que estavam dentro xingaram Tamaki de tudo quanto foi nome.

Os gêmeos até tentaram pedir que o motorista abrisse a porta, porém o ônibus novamente entrou em movimento, deixando os membros do host club na parada e de volta à estaca zero.

Conseguiram entrar em um ônibus na terceira tentativa porque uma moça apareceu caminhando pelas ruas e Tamaki utilizou seu irresistível charme para perguntar como se fazia.

-Como assim não tem troco para cem?! –Os gêmeos perguntavam em uníssono para o cobrador.

Não sabia quanto custava uma passagem, por isso levaram uma quantidade razoável de dinheiro consigo, contudo não esperavam que o valor fosse tão ínfimo.

-Ah, pode ficar com troco! –Desistiram assim que viram Kyoya puxando a cordinha, solicitando uma parada (a moça os ensinara isso também), significava que estavam bem próximos a seu destino. Todos desceram do ônibus bem em frente à casa de Haruhi.

Tamaki foi o primeiro a tocar a campainha, esperou um tempo e ninguém atendeu, tocou a campainha novamente por várias vezes seguidas, chamando a atenção de uma velha rabugenta.

-PAREM COM ESSE BARULHO DOS INFERNOS! –Continuava a berrar. –JÁ ME BASTA AQUELE VIZINHO TRAVESTI ESCANDALOSO! QUANDO VOU TER UM MINUTO DE SOSSEGO?!

_Com certeza, falava do pai da Haruhi._

-A senhora conhece a Haruhi? –Hani perguntou com uma voz meiga. –É que nós somos amigos dela...

Ah, são amigos da doce Haruhi-chan? –A expressão da velha alterou-se completamente, parecia ter mudado da água para o vinho ao ouvir o nome da garota. –Sinto muito, ela não está, meu bem... Ela teve que sair junto com o escandaloso e...

-HAARUUHIII!! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁÁ?!! –Tamaki agora, desolado, corria pelas ruas gritando por Haruhi, seguido pelos gêmeos, Mori e Hani que o seguiam, para que não pudesse se perder por aí. –HARUUHII! EU VOU TE ENCONTRAR, NÃO SE PREOCUPE!!

-Desculpe, senhora, ele não faz por mal... –Kyoya tentando desviar a atenção da velha que olhava para Tamaki como se olhasse para o pai de Haruhi. –Com licença, a senhora saberia me dizer aonde eles foram?

_**Continua...**_

----------------------------

**Eu adorei escrever sobre a 'jornada' até a casa da Haruhi ;)**

**Agora, minha imaginação desembestou de vez e não há como pará-la.**

**Acho que isso é um bom sinal.**

**Até o quinto capítulo,**

**Unknow-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**FORA DE SI**

_**Quinto capítulo**_

-T-Tem certeza de que aquela velha disse que Haruhi estaria aqui? –Tamaki fez a pergunta temeroso.

-Absoluta. –Kyoya alinhou os óculos com o dedo indicador direito. –Só não soube me explicar o que a Haruhi faz em um lugar como esse.

-Mori-chan, tô com medo! –Hani agarrou-se ao braço do primo com força e afundou sua cabeça na manga da camisa, escondendo o rosto.

Os membros do host club ficaram paralisados em frente aos muros que circundavam o local que representa o destino de todos aqueles que morrem: Um cemitério.

-Qual é? Não vão dizer que vocês têm medo de um _cemiteriozinho _qualquer? –Os gêmeos disseram com convicção, mas ao primeiro assobio de vento que escutaram, tremeram imediatamente, acreditando que fossem fantasmas.

Kyoya era o mais sóbrio e foi capaz de analisar a expressão de cada um dos membros do host club:

Hani começou a chorar no colo de Mori dizendo que não queria entrar de jeito nenhum.

Os gêmeos estavam igualmente assustados, porém utilizavam desculpas ridículas e ofereciam um ao outro a oportunidade de ser o primeiro a entrar no cemitério.

Tamaki era, de longe, quem estava mais abalado. Kyoya sabia disso, pois o loiro agia de modo diferente de sua personalidade usual: Estava calado, parecia paralisado de medo e o seu rosto demonstrava _pânico_.

Afinal, Tamaki tinha um verdadeiro pavor de assombrações desde pequeno e pedir que entrasse em um cemitério seria exigir demais. Surpreendeu-se quando Tamaki tomou justamente a decisão que jamais esperaria dele.

-Pessoal, não temos escolha! –Disse apontando para o portão do cemitério. –Vamos entrar, a Haruhi está lá dentro!

O moreno percebeu que Tamaki amadurecera muito, era somente por causa _dela_? Não era apenas Tamaki: Hikaru, Kaoru, Hani e Mori. Todos pareciam mudados, inclusive ele próprio.

_Que poder é esse que Haruhi é capaz de exercer sobre as pessoas?_

-Só por precaução... Entre você primeiro, tono. –Os gêmeos agarraram Tamaki e o jogaram dentro do cemitério, caindo de cabeça no chão.

Levantou-se massageando a cabeça com uma das mãos enquanto olhava em volta. Fez um sinal positivo com a mão para que os outros também entrassem.

_Nesse instante, surge uma sombra viva atrás de Tamaki._

É alertado sobre o perigo através dos gritos dos outros membros do clube, vira-se rapidamente e dá de cara com um...

_... Nekozawa?!_

-Olá, meus amigos. –Disse sorrindo enquanto fazia gestos com o fantoche. –Vieram apreciar a vista deste belíssimo cemitério?

-NÓS VAMOS APRECIAR MUITO MAIS BATER NA TUA CARA! –Os gêmeos agora seguravam Nekozawa pela gola da camisa e o balançavam de um lado para o outro, deixando a peruca cair sem querer. –QUE SUSTO! QUER NOS MATAR DO CORAÇÃO?!

Por fim, desistiram, aquela discussão boba não resultaria em nada. Assim que soltaram o Nekozawa, este caiu tonto no chão após ser tanto chacoalhado.

-Credo, que grosseria, pelo menos o Haruhi-kun me entende...

Disse a _palavra mágica_. Antes não o tivesse feito, pois foi a vez de Tamaki segurá-lo pela gola.

-HARUHI! ONDE ESTÁ HARUHI?!

-Ah, ele tá ali... Rezando perto do mausoléu... Mas, ele tá estranho...

-ESTRANHO COMO?!

-Ele tá usando roupa de menina, eu até ia perguntar o que tinha acontecido... Mas tinha um cara perto dele também vestido de mulher, então deixei pra lá...

Caminharam até o local que Nekozawa havia indicado, e realmente encontraram Haruhi, junto do pai, rezando em frente a um túmulo. Tamaki quis correr e abraçá-la ao ver que estava bem, estava tão preocupado...

Kyoya pôs-se diante Tamaki, impedindo que fosse até ela.

-Por favor, não atrapalhe.

Disse bastante sério para Tamaki, mas o conselho valia para os demais. Sem trocar qualquer palavra entre si, todos compreenderam o que havia acontecido:

_Haruhi não foi à escola porque foi visitar a mãe._

Haruhi e o pai permaneceram imóveis, ajoelhados e com as mãos entrelaçadas, murmurando palavras. Os membros do clube observaram-nos por algum tempo, até fecharem os olhos e também os acompanharem naquela sincera oração.

**Continua...**

------------------------

_**Sim, eu poderia ter acabado a fic aqui se eu quisesse, mas ainda tenho algumas coisas para explicar sobre o Kyoya e principalmente, sobre a mãe da Haruhi.**_

_**Até o sexto capítulo,**_

_**Unknow-chan**_


	6. Chapter 6

**FORA DE SI**

_**Sexto capítulo**_

Permaneceram no cemitério até o sol se pôr, quando Haruhi terminou sua oração. Continuaria, se não estivesse acompanhada por seus amigos do host club.

-Haruhi, graças a Deus você está bem! –Tamaki não conseguia esconder os olhos lacrimejantes.

O loiro transparecia os sentimentos de todos do clube, sentiam-se aliviados em encontrá-la sã e salva.

-Gente, desculpa... –A voz de Haruhi despertou a atenção dos demais. –Eu sumi sem avisar, deixei todo mundo preocupado...

-HARUHI! VOCÊ NÃO TEM CULPA! –Tamaki a abraçou, desmanchando em lágrimas.

-TIRA A MÃO DA MINHA FILHA! –Ranka-san adiantou-se e deu um chute certeiro no loiro emotivo.

Os gêmeos apenas riram, se fosse um dia qualquer, ajudariam com prazer o pai da Haruhi a espancar o Tamaki, mas naquele momento, não estavam a fim de brigas.

Hani, que estava morrendo de medo diante das cruzes e túmulos, mudara de expressão e sorria junto com Mori.

Kyoya observava a alteração no humor de cada membro, definitivamente _Haruhi tinha o poder de transformar as pessoas. _

Ela possuía uma gentileza e humildade que nunca encontrara em outras garotas. Quando aceitara o pedido de Tamaki e tornara-se o responsável pelas finanças do host club, enxergava o sexo oposto apenas como uma fonte de lucro.

Mas Haruhi conseguiu um cantinho especial em seu coração.

A caminho da saída do cemitério, Haruhi convidou a todos (incluindo Nekozawa, que ainda estava por lá) para jantarem na casa dela. Afinal, procuraram-na durante a tarde inteira e estavam famintos.

-Papai, pare de gritar, a vizinha já reclamou... –Haruhi advertiu enquanto servia o chá em pequenas xícaras.

-Eu não estou nem aí para o que aquela velha diz! –Falou de maneira firme, fazendo-se de ofendido.

-EU OUVI ISSO! –A senhora respondeu do outro lado da parede.

-Ah, sim. –Kyoya dirigiu-se à garota. –Haruhi, meus parabéns.

-É mesmo! Hoje é aniversário da Haruhi! –Os gêmeos disseram surpresos, haviam esquecido com tanta confusão.

-Deixamos o bolo no clube! –Hani alertou.

-Deveríamos trazer e festejar aqui mesmo. –Mori completou.

-Tudo bem, não preciso de festa. –A frase da garota interrompeu o entusiasmo dos membros do host club.

-Mas Haruhi...! –Tamaki fez uma cara inconformada. –Tem que ter festa! Aniversário de quinze anos é só uma vez!

-Sim, Tamaki-sempai, aniversário de seis anos também é só uma vez, o de sete anos, e o de oito...

-Isso! Dá uma dura nesse conquistador barato, filhinha!

-Haruhi... –Kyoya achou por bem remediar a situação. – O que o Tamaki quer dizer é que somente por ser seu aniversário é motivo de sobra para comemorarmos.

A garota abaixou a cabeça e todos olharam para ela, apreensivos.

Haruhi sentiu o pai apertar sua mão, dando-lhe forças.

_-É melhor contar para eles, filhinha. _

Respirou fundo e encarou cada um de seus amigos do host club, para então, confessar a verdade:

_-O aniversário da morte da minha mãe coincide com o dia do meu aniversário._

------------------------------------------

_**Surpresa! Não esperavam por essa, não é mesmo? O tempo livre que eu utilizava para digitar a fic ocupou-se totalmente, mas arranjei uma folga por causa do Carnaval.**_

_**Até o sétimo capítulo,**_

_**Unknow-chan**_


	7. Chapter 7

**FORA DE SI**

_**Sétimo capítulo**_

Todos sentiram um aperto no coração.

Durante a convivência no host club, Haruhi sempre esboçava tédio ou indiferença, nem mesmo brincadeiras de mau gosto a irritavam.

_Por isso, construíram a ilusão de que a garota seria inabalável._

O que realmente machucava não eram as palavras de Haruhi, e sim vê-la com o olhar carregado de tristeza.

Tamaki lembrou-se de que Haruhi tinha pavor de trovões e o quanto ficara feliz ao saber que a garota também possuía fraquezas e, por esse motivo, manteve segredo sobre sua descoberta.

Agora, julgara ter sido uma péssima idéia, deveria tê-la ajudado a superar o medo, e não _escondê-lo_.

Kyoya pousou a mão no ombro do loiro para confortá-lo, como se já imaginasse o que o amigo estava pensando.

-Puxa, Haruhi-kun... Que barra... –Nekozawa foi o único capaz de falar, por desconhecer a real gravidade da situação.

-É, mas fazer o quê...? –Haruhi sorriu levemente, aquelas palavras serviram para descontrair um pouco. –Eu vou lavar a louça. –Começou a recolher os pratos espalhados em cima da mesa.

-Eu te ajudo, filhinha.

Os dois dirigiram-se à cozinha, os demais anfritiões aproveitaram a brecha para conversar entre si.

-Haruhi-chan estava sofrendo muito e nem percebemos. –Hani falou com dó.

-Como a gente poderia adivinhar? –Kaoru contra-argumentou. –Haruhi nunca conta nada sobre a vida dela.

-Talvez Haruhi não confie em nós. –Hikaru continuou. –Ou ache que não confiamos nela.

-Isso aconteceu porque nossa amizade não surgiu naturalmente. –Kyoya fez uma observação crucial. –Desde o início, nós a obrigamos a trabalhar como anfitrião.

-_E vocês consideram-se amigos do Haruhi-kun?_ –Nekozawa intrometeu-se, apesar de não entender porque se referiam a Haruhi como se "ele" fosse uma menina.

-Ah, cale-se! –Cada um dos gêmeos deu-lhe um cascudo na cabeça.

-Acho que todos sabemos o que deve ser feito... –Tamaki abaixou o olhar, entristecido. –A dívida tem que ser perdoada mesmo que não possamos ver a Haruhi _nunca mais_.

-Mas... Tem que ser agora? –Os olhinhos de Hani encheram de lágrimas.

-É verdade, senão Haruhi pode achar que perdoamos a dívida porque sentimos pena dela.

-Ué? E não era por causa disso? –Nekozawa intrometeu-se mais uma vez.

-NÃO! HARUHI É NOSSA AMIGA! –Sem querer, o loiro chamou atenção de Haruhi.

-O que foi, Tamaki-sempai? –A garota voltou da cozinha.

-Nada! –Os gêmeos taparam a boca do histérico. –É que... É que... A gente já vai e queríamos te avisar! –Inventaram uma desculpa qualquer para distraí-la.

_-Então, tchau._ –Ela sorriu. –Até amanhã.

Despediram-se da garota com um sorriso amarelo, pois ninguém foi capaz de conversar francamente e liberar Haruhi da dívida, com medo de perdê-la.

Cada membro do clube liga para seu respectivo motorista e aos poucos, as limusines chegam. Por fim, restam apenas Kyoya e Tamaki.

Até o motorista do loiro chegar também.

-Não se preocupe, Tamaki. –Kyoya o interceptou antes de entrar no carro. –Amanhã, quando todos estiverem juntos, perdoaremos a dívida da Haruhi.

É... _Só espero não me acovardar de novo na hora de falar_. –Logo depois de dizer isso, Tamaki deu a ordem para o motorista levá-lo para casa.

O moreno acompanhou a saída da limusine com o olhar até não mais conseguir distingui-la das sombras da noite.

Sozinho na rua escura, sentou-se na calçada para refletir sobre a atitude que tomaria em breve e, talvez fizesse o seu melhor amigo _odiá-lo para sempre_.

--------------------------------

_**Consegui uma folga antes da Semana Santa para atualizar! \o/**_

_**Deixe-me olhar se tem outro feriado antes das férias de julho... Não? Puxa vida!**_

_**Este capítulo foi um pouco mais sério que os demais porque a fic já está entrando na reta final ;D**_

_**Até o oitavo capítulo,**_

_**Unknow-chan**_


	8. Chapter 8

**FORA DE SI**

_**Oitavo capítulo**_

Eram quase nove horas da noite quando a campainha tocou, Haruhi estava tomando banho e seu pai teve que atender.

Assim que saiu do banheiro colocou um vestido com estampas floridas e de tecido bem confortável porque tinha a intenção de estudar mais algumas horas antes de dormir.

Juntou os livros que precisava e dirigiu-se à sala, ouviu vozes enquanto caminhava pelo corredor e avistou Kyoya conversando com Ranka-san.

-Kyoya-sempai?

-Boa noite, Haruhi. –O moreno a cumprimentou com formalidade. –Sei que estive aqui agora há pouco, mas voltei porque precisava falar com você.

-Sobre o quê? –Percebeu um leve tom de curiosidade na voz da garota.

-Antes disso, eu preferiria que conversássemos a sós. –Olhou para o senhor Fujioka.

-Então, estarei no quarto, se precisarem de mim é só chamar... –Levantou-se e caminhou rumo ao aposento.

Não conseguia imaginar sobre o que Kyoya teria conversado com seu pai, visto que ele os deixou sozinhos sem qualquer desconfiança.

Aliás, Ryouji também dizia frequentemente que ficaria muito satisfeito se, no futuro, a filha casasse com algum milionário e, de preferência, um dos garotos do host club porque conhecia a todos e os considerava excelentes pessoas (com exceção do pervertido do Tamaki).

Assim que ouviu a porta fechar, Kyoya foi direto ao assunto:

_-Haruhi, você está livre da dívida. _

-Qual dívida? Aquela do vaso que eu quebrei? –Kyoya não notou nenhuma expressão de surpresa no rosto da garota, mas a voz trazia um tom de incredulidade.

-Algum problema?

-Não, é que Kyoya-sempai sempre fazia questão de me lembrar o quanto eu devia e agora, não entendo essa mudança repentina.

O moreno suspirou, de fato, não agia de acordo com sua própria personalidade.

_Já fazia algum tempo que desconhecia a si mesmo._

-Bem, como fui eu quem propôs que você trabalhasse no host club para pagar a dívida, então eu me responsabilizarei em dispensá-la.

-Por quê? –A garota continuava confusa. –Vocês não me querem mais no clube?

Kyoya não soube o que responder, admitia que seria melhor mantê-la bem longe, porém não porque a suportasse, pelo contrário, não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

O moreno, inclusive, deixara de ser tão inescrupuloso para atingir seus objetivos. Haruhi o tornara mais_ humano_.

A tal ponto que sufocaria o seu lado egocêntrico e cederia a grande chance de conquistar o coração da garota a Tamaki.

Puxou-a pelo braço e roubou um beijo dos lábios de Haruhi, teria que fazer com que a garota o repudiasse, desse modo, ela teria aversão ao host club e concordaria em sair do clube.

Porque os membros cometeriam uma tremenda injustiça ao afastá-la do clube, sendo que existia a possibilidade de Haruhi não querer que isso acontecesse.

_O presente teria que ser perfeito._

Cessou o beijo, porém continuava a encará-la, extremamente vermelha, e viu no olhar dela um sentimento que, até então, desconhecia nela:

_Medo._

Enquanto isso, tentava parecer o mais frio possível.

-Não é nada, pessoal... –Kyoya começou a interpretar seu papel de vilão. –Mas, para quitar a dívida, uma plebéia como você demoraria anos e eu não quero esperar tanto tempo...

Pela primeira vez, viu _lágrimas _escorrerem pelo rosto de Haruhi e hesitou, até mesmo para chorar, ela ficava quietinha, calada, sequer soluçava.

-Kyoya-sempai, você está fazendo de novo... –A citação da garota o lembrou de que já havia tentado o mesmo método anteriormente, e falhara. –Fingindo, só irá machucar a si próprio.

Jamais esperaria pelo que aconteceu: Haruhi chorava por ele?

Porém, não conseguia distinguir se era por compaixão ou por pena.

De certa forma, quando fingiu ter ligado para seu motorista e arquitetou o retorno à casa de Haruhi, já esperava um desfecho mal-sucedido. Afinal, pretendia amedrontar a única pessoa que lhe despertou aquele sentimento que o assombrava.

---------------------------------

_**Aparentemente, o Kyoya tentou tapar o sol com a peneira, mas na realidade, ele queria testar o quanto a Haruhi significava para ele, se era apenas uma paixão passageira ou algo mais forte.**_

_**A revelação virá no próximo capítulo (fazendo suspense) XD**_

_**Até o nono capítulo,**_

_**Unknow-chan**_


	9. Chapter 9

**FORA DE SI**

**AVISO: Neste capítulo, os trechos em itálico representam um flashback.**

_**Nono capítulo**_

Kyoya gostava de observar os outros embora não soubesse explicar como e por que desenvolvera esse interesse. Porém, se o perguntassem o que achava das pessoas ao seu redor, resumiria o comportamento de todos em uma simples palavra:

Previsíveis.

A princípio, o moreno julgara Haruhi da mesma maneira, no entanto, sabia que ela possuía uma personalidade diferente a das demais garotas que havia conhecido.

-O presente de aniversário foi entregue. -Kyoya levantou-se, ignorando a expressão de tristeza no rosto dela. -Se me der licença, eu vou embora.

Kyoya sentiu-se desconfortável, teve a sensação de que a garota lera seus pensamentos e enxergara o fundo de sua alma. Antes que pudesse sair, ela o segurou pela gola da camisa.

-Kyoya-sempai, foi por esse motivo que você veio?

-Sim... -Respondeu sem hesitar. -Tamaki e os outros não tiveram coragem de retirá-la do clube, então eu fui incumbido de fazer isso.

-Não, você só quer protegê-los. -Haruhi disse com firmeza. -Acha que eles não tem maturidade suficiente para lidar com determinadas situações.

Kyoya estagnou, sempre acreditara ser o mais independente dos anfitriões e diversas vezes utilizou sua inteligência para resolver problemas dos demais, será que era uma mãe zelosa em excesso?

Ou subestimava a capacidade dos próprios amigos, sem perceber?

Talvez devesse refletir sobre a sua condição, contudo não haveria mais tempo para ficar perdido dentro de si, uma questão ainda o incomodava...

-Como pode saber disso? -Perguntou a Haruhi, estranhando a convicção que a garota tinha em suas palavras.

-Simples, eu passei pela mesma situação com a morte da minha mãe. -E revelou a Kyoya o passado cujas lembranças desejava esquecer.

-Quando eu tinha três anos, um homem procurou pela minha mãe...

_-Acha que pode vir na minha casa para me subornar? -Irritada, Kotoko tentou expulsar o tal homem. -Eu o levarei a júri, de qualquer jeito._

_-As provas estão contra mim... -Disse sarcástico._

_-Se for realmente inocente, como diz ser, será absolvido._

_-Mamãe..._

_Os gritos assustaram a pequena Haruhi, nunca vira sua mãe tão nervosa._

_-Haruhi, eu não falei para você ficar lá dentro?!_

_-Então, é sua filha? Que bonitinha, imagine se acontecesse algo com ela..._

_-Deixe minha filha fora disso!Ela só tem três anos!_

_-Fique tranquila, não pretendo machucar a menina. -Virou-se e saiu pela porta da frente._

-Na semana seguinte, o mesmo homem apareceu na minha escola...

_-Não tenha medo... -Abriu a mão e mostrou vários doces, pretendendo ganhar a confiança, Haruhi os aceitou. -Qual o dia de seu aniversário?_

_-Quatro de fevereiro._

_-Fazer quatro anos no dia quatro... Isso pode ser sinal de azar, viu?_

_-Que nada_! _Mamãe diz que eu trouxe muita sorte para a vida dela._

_-É mesmo, muita sorte... Espere ansiosa pelo seu aniversário, eu te darei um presente inesquecível._

-O presente foi...? -Kyoya não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir.

-Sim, mamãe morreu de uma suposta doença no mesmo dia do meu aniversário... -Haruhi suspirou. -Acho que aquele homem comprou os médicos legistas também.

-E o Ranka-san sabe disso?

-Não, eu nunca tive coragem de contar para o papai... Até hoje. -Olhou em direção ao aposento e a voz saiu fraca. -Por favor, perdoe-me por ter escondido isso do senhor.

A porta do aposento abriu pelo lado de dentro e Ryuoji apareceu, pálido, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por sua face.

----------------------------------------------

**O que acharam da surpresa? Nesta fic, a mãe da Haruhi, na realidade, foi assassinada.**

**Perceberam que eu tenho uma queda por mangás de terror?:P**

**De qualquer forma, tudo será resolvido no próximo capítulo.**

**Até o décimo e último capítulo,**

**Unknow-chan**

**(Aguardem ansiosamente!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**FORA DE SI**

_**Décimo capítulo**_

-Por favor, minha filha, diga que não é verdade...

-Sinto muito... -Haruhi desviou o olhar, já imaginava que o pai não deixaria tão facilmente que sua amada filhinha ficasse a sós com um rapaz, mesmo que fosse um conhecido.

Se não os observava, com certeza escutara toda a conversa.

Kyoya assistia a tudo calado, não encontrava as palavras certas para aquela situação, tentar confortá-los poderia ser ainda pior.

-Quem foi o homem que matou a minha Kotoo?! -Ryouji não conseguia entender por que a garota estava tão calma. -Por que não contou para polícia? Por que não conta para mim?

Haruhi manteve-se calada por um tempo, Kyoya apenas a observava junto com Ranka-san, esperavam por uma resposta, embora não tivessem certeza se haveria álibi suficientemente convincente para justificar tal atitude.

-Talvez não acreditem em mim, mas eu tinha três anos na época... -A garota voltou a falar. - ...E não havia entendido direito o que aquele homem quis dizer e nem que havia ligação com a morte da mamãe, só fui compreender após alguns anos.

-Por que não chamou a polícia mesmo assim? -O moreno se manifestou. -Vocês poderiam processá-lo e, quem sabe, mandá-lo para a prisão.

-Eu não tinha provas, além disso o homem já foi condenado à prisão perpétua por outros crimes, não seria preciso vingar a mamãe.

Ryouji imediatamente lembrou que Kotoko era uma advogada de forte caráter moral e acreditava que um crime jamais justificaria outro.

-Foi por isso que escondeu de mim? Achou que em um acesso de raiva eu cometeria alguma loucura? -Perguntou incrédulo.

-Sim... -Ao ouvir a resposta, Ranka-san aproximou-se e abraçou Haruhi com ternura.

-Obrigado, minha filha. -Escorreram mais lágrimas de seus olhos. -Se eu tivesse descoberto a verdade naquela época, provavelmente perderia a cabeça, eu só lamento não ser maduro o suficiente para perceber que você estava sofrendo todo esse tempo.

A garota achava que tinha uma parcela de culpa por deixar o pai tão preocupado, mas ao vê-lo sorrir novamente apesar de tudo, sentiu uma imensa felicidade.

E também a falta de outra pessoa.

Kyoya optou por ir embora sem que ninguém o visse, parecia um intruso entre eles, compartilhando um problema que não lhe dizia respeito. Até esquecer que havia roubado um beijo de Haruhi minutos antes.

-Quando será que ela vai chegar? -No dia seguinte, todos desejavam que Haruhi aparecesse, assim poderiam perdoá-la da dívida. De longe, Tamaki era o mais ansioso embora não estivesse necessariamente feliz.

Era irônico pensar que a esperava, só para mandá-la embora.

-Tamaki, a Haruhi não virá. -Kyoya decidiu contar a verdade ao loiro. -Ontem à noite, eu...

-OLHA! É A HARUHI!! -Hikaru e Kaoru gritaram em uníssono.

Ela veio trajando o uniforme masculino do colégio Ouran, como sempre fazia, e esboçava um sorriso no rosto. Tamai seria o primeiro a correr para abraçá-la, mas estava nervoso, então Hani fez isso por ele, seguido pelos gêmeos e por Mori.

Kyoya notou a preocupação do loiro, afinal se coração também batia acelerado.

Ao observar o abraço em grupo, Tamaki aproxima-se, tímido e inseguro, da garota.

-Haruhi, os anfitriões do host club chegaram a um consenso e... Você está livre da dívida...

Tamaki fechou os olhos com força, tentava preparar-se para o pior, todos estavam receosos, exceto Haruhi, que apenas suspirou.

-É por isso que vocês estavam tão estranhos? -Sorriu mais uma vez ao vê-los adotando uma postra defensiva. -Não era a dívida que me prendia ao host club, eu continuei aqui porque gosto de vocês.

-HARUHI, EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ NUNCA IRIA NOS DEIXAR!! -Tamaki disse confiante, sem conseguir esconder a emoção.

-MENTIROSO! -Hikaru e Kaoru rebateram.

Kyoya sorriu levemente percebeu que a garota fingia que nada havia acontecido na noite passada. Tudo bem, era melhor assim.

-Então, vamos ao trabalho. -O moreno retomou ao ar racional e empreendedor de sempre. -Uma de nossas melhores clientes está de cama, vocês devem ir até a mansão dela e desejar sua pronta recuperação.

-Sim! Um cavalheiro não deve ficar parado enquanto uma dama corre risco de vida!

-É só um resfriado...

Os membros do host club saíram e Kyoya sentou-se sozinho em uma mesa para computar os lucros daquela tarde.

Ouviu passos, mas preferiu ignorar e teve uma surpresa ao ver Haruhi aproximar-se de seu rosto e beijar sua bochecha.

A garota sorriu e sem dizer uma palavra, afastou-se acenando, para reencontrar o restante dos anfitriões, que a esperavam do lado de fora.

-----------------------------------------------

**_A fic está concluída e é nessa hora que bate aquela saudade e a gente ainda lembra quando estava no primeiro capítulo. :D_**

**_Gostaria de agradecer especialmente a Lillith 06, Yze-chan, Mayabi Yoruno, Double Side, Gabiih94, tek4, Mel H., Nike-chan e a todas as pessoinhas que acompanharam esta fic, porque foram vocês que me deram apoio para concluí-la._**

**_Se possível, eu ficaria muito feliz em revê-las em projetos futuros._**

**_Então, até breve,_**

**_Unknow-chan_**

**_-----------------------------------_**


End file.
